It is often desirable to have containers which have separate related fluids therein interconnected for convenience purposes particularly when the contents of the containers are used at substantially the same time. For example, a container having shampoo therein is normally used in conjunction with a separate container having hair conditioner therein.
It is not new to have separate but related containers secured together for convenience purposes. However, existing devices which have this structural arrangement are either difficult to connect together or difficult to separate from each other. Further, such existing containers are often unattractive by reason of the connecting mechanism. Further, they have no structural arrangement whereby they can be reconnected in exactly the same orientation as they were before they were separated.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a combination of two separate containers which are secured together by their respective bottoms.
It is a further object of this invention to provide interconnected containers which can be easily connected together and easily separated without using a separate connecting structure.
A still further object of this invention is to provide interconnected containers which can stand easily on a flat supporting surface regardless of which container is in an upper position and which container is in a lower position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.